The invention relates to internal combustion engines.
An internal combustion engine has a cylinder block journaling a crankshaft driven to rotate by a reciprocal piston. The engine further includes a cylinder head having intake and exhaust passages for delivering a combustible fuel-air mixture to drive the piston and for exhausting the combustion products thereof, respectively. The cylinder block and the cylinder head mate at a pair of opposed machined surfaces having a head gasket therebetween.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward simplified, lower cost engine design.